User blog:Degrassian4E/Degrassi Evolutions Season 1 Episode 1: Bitter Sweet Symphony (1)
Main Plot: Maya and Cam (Maya is in the car with Katie who is driving them to school) Katie: Are you excited about your first day at Degrassi? Maya: No I wanted to go to a preforming arts school but you just had to talk mom and dad into letting come to Degrassi so that means another year in your shadow. Katie: I didn't talk mom and dad into anything! and you won't be in my shadow I promise you'll like it here at Degrassi you'll make friends in no time. Maya: Is that an order. (Maya and Katie get to Degrassi and Katie parks the car. Maya looks at everybody walking to the school) Katie: '''And besides aren't your friends Tori, Zig, and Tristan coming here for grade 9 too? '''Maya: Yeah. (Maya and Katie walk into Degrassi) Katie: 'See your already gonna have three friends! ''(Maya sees Zig, Tori, and Tristan and they come over to her and Katie sees Marisol and leaves to go talk to her) '''Tori: Maya! I haven't seen you all summer Maya: I know right how was spending your summer in LA? Tori: It was great! sunny everyday spent all day at the beach! would of been better if Zig came with me. Zig: I wanted to come but my parents said no because they already had a trip planed. Tristan: My summer was fab and now that us four are together again we can take over grade 9!. Maya: Well I'm not excited. Zig: '''Why not? I thought you said you couldn't wait to go to High School so you won't be in your sister shadow . '''Maya: I know but I didn't want to come to Degrassi my sister is popular and a Senior so being here will mean I will be in her shadow once again. Zig: You got a point. (Tori hits Zig on his arm) Tori: You won't be in your sisters shadow like Tristan said with us four together we will take over grade 9! Maya: I hope so. Zig: So they said there’s going to be an assembly what do you think its about? Maya: Maybe the schools shutting down from what Katie told me a lot of bad things had happen at this school. Tristan: '''Lets hope not we just got here! (Maya, Tori, Zig, and Tristan walk into the assembly, Trent bumps into Tori) '''Tori: '''Ouch! '''Trent: '''Watch it! '''Tori: '''Your the one that bumped into me. '''Trent: '''Whatever! (Trent walks away and Maya, Zig, Tori, and Tristan walk into the assembly) '''Mr.Simpson: '''I decided to call this assembly instead of puting this in the letter home because some things are better said in person. (Everyone looks around nervous expecting to hear bad news) '''Mr.Simpson: '''Their will be no more uniforms! (Everybody looks around with disbelieve then everyone starts cheering) '''Mr.Simpson: And also we have a Hockey Team coming to our school I want to everyone to welcome the Toronto Ice Hounds to our school! (The Toronto Ice Hounds standing up and start cheering for themselfs, Tori sees Trent) Maya: '''That was it. '''Tori: And it looks like they have a jerk on their Team! Tristan: '''Well no matter what were still taking over Grade 9 together! (They group hug except for Zig) '''Tori: '''Yay! '''Sub Plot: Hayley (With the assembly over Hayley leaves and tries to find her locker but she gets lost and bumps into Tristan) Hayley: '''Oh sorry. '''Tristan: It's ok. Hayley: Hi I'm Hayley, can you help me? I'm new here my brother is apart of the Toronto Ice Hounds and I'm lost I can't found my Math class. Tristan: Hey I'm Tristan I could if I would be I also new here I'm a niner and I have been lost and looking for band class for a while now. (Trent walks by and sees Hayley and Tristan talking and he walks up to them.) Trent: Hayley I need to talk to you. (Trent pulls Hayley aside) Trent: What are you doing talking to him. Hayley: I got lost and I was asking him can he help me find my class. What does it matter to you anyway if I talk to him. Trent: Look mom and dad told me to look over you and plus he is not normal. Hayley: What do you mean he is not normal? Trent: He's gay. Trevor: What? how do you know he is gay? Trent: Because I can tell! if you don't believe me why don't I just ask him. Hayley: No don't! Trent: '''Hey you your gay right. '''Hayley: Trent! Tristan: '''It's ok Hayley yes I'm gay do you have a problem with that? '''Trent: '''I told you Hayley, and yes I do have a problem with that gayboy! (The bell rings) '''Tristan: '''Well I don't care! I got to go find my class I'm already going to be late (Tristan leaves madly down the Hallway) '''Hayley: '''Why did you do that! we came to Degrassi so you could play Hockey I left all my friends back in LA I can't even make one new friend without you making them go away! '''Trent: '''Look it's not my fault that he's a freak! (Hayley storms away mad and Trent walks off in the other direction) '''Third Plot: Dakota (Dakota walks to his locker which is next to Trent and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds) Trent: I have already seen a lot of hotties that I'm going to use! Dallas: You know it man I can't wait for the Punk Bunnies! (Dakota tries to fit in so he tries to join the conversation) Dakota: '''I know right Degrassi has a few hotties! '''Trent: '''I'm sorry where we talking to you. '''Dakota: Oh. Trent: Dude get a sense of humor I was just joking. Dallas: '''Can't take a joke! '''Dakota: What no I knew you guys were joking you guys are apart of the Toronto Ice Hounds the Hockey team that’s taking over Degrassi right? Trent: You got that right. Dakota: Awesome! you guys wanna hang out at lunch?. Trent: We don't hang with outsiders but you seem alright so will let you sit at our table. Dakota: Great! (Dakota opens his locker and similes) Main Plot: Maya and Cam Tristan: '''I ran into Trent the one that bump into Tori and he's not only a jerk but he is a Homophobic Jerk. '''Maya: '''He is. '''Tristan: '''Yeah he made fun of me for being gay. '''Maya: '''It's ok Tris not everyone here is a homophobe and you have me, Tori, and Zig. '''Tristan: Yep I won't let him get me down, your the best Maya! (Maya and Tristan hug) Madame Jean-Aux: Welcome to Degrassi Freshman’s I am your French Teacher will be starting off with a group assignment so partner up. Tristan: You wanna be partners? Maya: Definitely! (Madame Jean-Aux looks up and sees Cam in the back of the class without a group she looks around the class and sees Maya and Tristan) Madame Jean-Aux: Campbell you can partner up with Maya and Tristan. (Cam walks over to them) Cam: Hi I’m Campbell. Maya: Hey I’m Maya. Tristan: I’m Tristan. Maya: Your apart if the Hockey Team the Toronto Ice Hounds right? Cam: Yeah I’m taking grade 9 french because I missed credits because of Hockey. Maya: Well buckle up because this class seems like its gonna be a wild ride! Tristan: Yep this class is gonna be craaaaaaazy! (Cam similes then he looks at Maya) Cam: I’ll be back I’m going to go get my text book. (Cam walks away Maya similes at him as he walks away) Tristan: I know that simile someone has a crush! Maya: I don’t have a crush on Cam I just met him. Tristan: Yes but theirs something called love at first sight! Maya: Tris I don’t like Cam! Tristan: Sure you don’t. Maya: Ok fine maybe just a little. Tristan: I knew it! (Cam walks back over to them) Cam: Ready to get to work. Maya: Yeah. (Tristan looks at Maya and similes.) Sub Plot: Hayley (The bell rings Hayley sees Tristan at his locker talking to Maya, Hayley walks over to them) Hayley: Hey Tristan! Tristan: Oh hey Hayley. Hayley: Sorry about what my brother said to you earlier I know it is not right but he has always been that way and who’s your friend? Maya: Hi I’m Maya Tristan: Me and Maya have been friends since Junior High and its ok I don’t let people like him get me down. Hayley: Oh well that’s good that what Trent said didn’t hurt you I wanted to know did you want to hang out after school I heard of this place called the Dot. Tristan: I was already going to hang out after school at the Dot with Maya and a few other of my friends but you can join if you want, me and Maya are about go to lunch do you wanna come? Hayley: I would love too but I don’t have lunch right now I have to get to my next class but I’ll meet you at the Dot after school. Tristan: Ok sounds good. Maya: Ok well I’m going to lunch I’ll save you a seat Tris. Tristan: Ok thanks Maya! (Trent walks by with the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds and looks at Tristan and shakes his head as he walks by) Hayley: Even though me and Trent are twins I’m nothing like my brother he’s not that bad once you get to know him I hope you don’t judge me and think I’m like him. Tristan: Well I have a feeling I don’t want to get to know him and I won’t judge you because of your brother well I have to go to lunch see you after school at the Dot! Hayley: Yeah sounds great! Third Plot: Dakota (Dakota is talking to his mom on the phone) Dakota:'''Hey mom. '''Mrs.Harris: Hey sweetie I was calling to check on you how is your first day going so far? Dakota:'It’s going great mom I already starting to make friends with some of the popular kids. '''Mrs.Harris:'Be careful the remember at your old school when you tried to do that and they found out you were gay and you was bullied badly. 'Dakota:'Mom! Can you stop bringing that up! '''Mrs.Harris: I’m sorry it’s just that you tried to kill yourself last time I almost lost my son! Dakota: I know mom I’m sorry it won’t be like that this time I promise these guys are cool and I’m making sure no one here at Degrassi finds out I’m gay this is suppose to be a new start. Mrs.Harris:'''I know well I gotta go back to work see you at home love you. '''Dakota: Ok mom love you too. (Dakota hangs up the phone and walks into the lunch room and he looks around to see where the Toronto Ice Hounds are) Trent: Yo! Dakota over here. Dakota: What’s up guys. Trent:'''You see that guy over their sitting by the blonde girl I think his name is Tristan. '''Dakota: Yeah what about him? Trent: The guys a fag Luke: This school even has a LGBT Club all it is, is a gay land. (All the Hockey Team laugh excepts Cam, Dakota plays along) Dakota: Yeah I know right. (Dallas knocks over Dakota’s notebook and an LGBT Pin falls out Dakota tries to pick it up fast but Trent sees it) Trent: Dude was that a LGBT Pin, what are you gay! (Dakota tries to think of a quick lie) Dakota: What! no it’s my mom’s. Trent: Then why do you have it. Dakota: Uh this was her notebook and uh she gave it to me today she must have forgot to take it out. Trent: So your mom supports gays. Dakota:'''Yeah but I don’t is that a problem. '''Trent: Nope as long as your not gay your mom needs to rethink about supporting them freaks. Luke:'''I know right their nothing but freaks! (Dakota laughs it off glad they didn’t find out his secret) '''Dakota: Yeah (Dakota looks away) Main Plot: Maya and Cam (School’s over and everyone is leaving and Maya bumps into Cam) Maya: Woah! Cam:'''Oh my bad I didn’t see you M. '''Maya: It’s ok. Cam:'''Um actually I was looking for you. (Maya gets nervous) '''Maya: You were. Cam:'Yeah I wanted to ask you did you wanna hang out? '''Maya:'Ah yeah I would love to! ... I mean yeah (Cam smirks) '''Cam: Cool I know this doesn’t sound like fun but I was wondering if you wanted to study with me at my place I have this big test coming up and I suck at the class? Maya: Actually studying with you sounds pretty good right now. Cam: Great thanks here is my address. (Cam writes down his address and hand it to Maya) Cam: Be their in an hour? Maya: I’ll be their! Cam: Awesome! (Cam walks away Tristan and Tori sees Maya and walk over to her) Tori: Ready to head to the Dot Maya. Maya: Um I can’t. (Tristan and Tori look at each other) Tori: Why? Maya: Something came up. Tristan: Does this something have to do with a certain Ice Hounds named Campbell Saunders. Tori: OMG!!!! You and Cam you two will be so cute together! Maya: Nothings going on with me a Cam were just friends and were just going to study Tristan: So it’s a study date just you two alone you know what that means right Tor! Tori: Yes it means kissing! Maya: No it doesn’t it just means studying! Tori:'''Sure it does but you do like him right? '''Maya: Yeah but he’s probably doesn’t like me back so what’s the point. Tristan: Maya he ditched his Hockey friends to hang out with you. Tori:'And I don’t know a lot about Hockey but I do know that they Hockey players are really close so if he ditched them to hang out with you that has to mean something! '''Maya:'Thanks guys. '''Tristan: Well have fun on your study date me and Tori are gonna meet Zig at the Dot Tori: Call me later and tell me all about it! (Maya similes) Maya: Ok! Sub Plot: Hayley (Tristan and Tori walk into The Dot and Tristan see’s Hayley.) Tristan:'''Hey, Hayley! '''Hayley: Hey! Tristan: I’m glad you came. (Trent walks in and walks over to Hayley.) Trent:'What the fuck are you doing here with that fag! '''Hayley:'Leave him alone, Trent! He’s nice. '''Trent: I don’t care; I don’t want him to infect you! Hayley:'''Infect me? What the hell does that mean? '''Trent: I don’t want him to turn you lisbo! Tristan:'''You don’t turn gay! You’re born it! '''Trent: No it’s a choice! A gross choice! Tristan: So what are you saying I just woke up one day and was like hey I’m gonna be gay! I’m gonna go through life getting made fun of by jerks like you! Is that what you’re saying? Trent That’s exactly what I’m saying! Hayley:'''Shut up, Trent! '''Trent: No come on were leaving! (Trent pulls Hayley out and Hayley months the words sorry.) Third Plot: Dakota ( Dakota is walking home from the Dot and a guy who is a part of the Ice Hounds walks up to him.) Jon: Hey, Dakota, come with me! Dakota: But I have to go home. Jon: Come, we won’t get caught. (Trying to fit in) Dakota: Fine…. (Dakota follows Jon into an alleyway.) Dakota:'''Why did you take me here? '''Jon: Come on what do you think? Dakota:'I don’t know that’s why I asked you. '''Jon:'Because Dakota….I know your gay, and so am I. '''Dakota: What? I’m not a fag! Jon:'''Come on, the whole story about it being your mom’s notebook was so fake. Dakota: Look dude, I’m not gay. '''Jon: Yes you are. (Jon gets really close to Dakota’s lips.) Jon: Come on, I know you want to kiss me. Dakota: No….I-I don’t. Jon:'''All you have to do is get a little closer. (Dakota leans in for a kiss and Jon pulls away laughing.) '''Jon:(laughing) Did you really think I was gay? I’m not a fag! But you are. Dakota: Wait, Jon! Don’t tell. (Jon walks away laughing, Dakota starts to cry.) Main Plot: Maya and Cam (Cam hears someone knocking on his bedroom door and he opens the door to see Maya) Cam: Hey Maya! Uh who let you in? Maya: Your Aunt let me in I her told we had to study Cam: Right yeah you can just sit on my bed I have the text books over their Maya: Ok Cam: So shall we start with the first question. (Maya sits on the bed and Cam follows her and sits on a bed Maya phone rings and Maya reads the text) Maya: Uh sorry Cam um my dad just texted me he needs me at home to help my mom she has a doctor’s appointment. Cam:'Oh Um. '''Maya:'Sorry we didn’t even get to study. '''Cam: Its ok M. Maya: Well see you tomorrow at school? Cam:'''Yeah (Maya walks towards the door to leave) '''Cam: Maya wait Maya: Yeah? Cam: '''Did you maybe wanna hang out sometime like after school? (Maya similes) '''Maya: Yeah sure I’ll like that. (Maya leaves and Cam starts smiling) Category:Blog posts